Object Pandemonium Episode 2
The second episode of Object Pandemonium creates the season's two teams, (Team Cherry Bomb and Team Orange Dream) reveals the grand prize, and includes the first elimination challenge. This episode is the first episode to include the intro and the last episode to not include elimination, as the elimination of the first contestant occurs next episode. Transcript *Scene opens up to Comet and Umbrella meeting with each other at the shore* Comet: Wow! Congratulations Umbrella! I can't wait to see how well your team does in the challenges! Umbrella: Hahaha, wow, you're too kind. I guess it's your GSS kicking in, but whatever, I'm cool anyways. Snowflake: Ugh... wow, Umbrella. I was going to win... Umbrella: Don't sweat it. This isn't the final battle, remember? Comet: She's right! Listen to her! I bet you're going to go far in the competition! Snowflake: Thanks. *Rubs Comet's head* Ribbon: Hey guys! It's time! Umbrella: Yes! Ribbon: For the new intro! Umbrella: NOOOOOOOOOOO! * Comet: I wonder what it sounds like... MePod: Only the greatest dubstep song ever, courtesy of me. Ribbon: Let's get this party started! *Snaps fingers* *The new intro plays* Comet: *Claps* Woo! Good job! Umbrella: Huh! Pretty good! Snowflake: Yeah! Don't even think about changing it. Ribbon: I won't. Anyways, now we can pick our teams. Umbrella: *Jumps in the air* YES! MePod: *Teleports everyone to the team picking station, which happens to be the exterior of town hall* Fountain Pen: Hey! This was town hall! Move it! Ribbon: Oh, I would, but I'm too lazy. I don't do working too much. MePod: It's true. Believe her. Fountain Pen: *Crosses her arms* Ribbon: Anyways, Comet and Umbrella, you won last time. Comet, go to the orange mat. Umbrella, head to the red mat. Comet: *Runs to the orange mat* Umbrella: *Walks to the red mat* Ribbon: Good! Comet, you beat Umbrella by a mile, so you get to pick first. Umbrella: Ugh! *Facepalms* Comet: Everyone, you're all so great, every last one of you, but the person I want on my team the most is Snowflake! Snowflake: *Runs to orange mat* Good choice Comet! *High fives Comet* Umbrella: Wow, this is so easy! Envelope, welcome to the team! Envelope: Yay! *Jumps to red mat* Comet: This team is going to need some serious morale support! Someone vibrant and joyful! Like... Snowflake: Let me guess, Sunny? Comet: Yeah! Sunny: *Leaps towards the orange mat* Sweet! Thank you so much Comet! Comet: Anytime! Umbrella: Watch, get on over here! Envelope: Alliance power! Alliance power! Alliance power! Watch: *Walks to red mat* OK, Envelope. Now, don't go bananas on us. Sunny: Comet, could you PLEASE put Cloudy on our team? Comet: Of course! Friendship is important! Right Snowy? Snowflake: Right... Cloudy: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ribbon, please! Comet, please! Umbrella, please! Let me be! Ribbon: Sorry, but Sunny picked you and Comet approved. Can't change that unless some dramatic team switch happens, and that won't happen. Cloudy: Fine... *Flies to orange mat, as far away from Sunny as possible* Snowflake: Sorry Cloudy. I feel bad for you, I really do. Cloudy: Thanks... Umbrella: Man, this is harder than I thought... well, Pencily took out Scissors in one blow, and he's strong, so I admire him! Welcome to the team! Pencily: *Walks to red mat* Excellent choice. You will not be disappointed. Comet: Keyboard! You can be our allies! Keyboard: Only if Telephone joins first. Telephone: Keyboard, you don't have to! Keyboard: I just want to be on the same team as you. Comet: Your wish is my command! Telephone, welcome to the team! Telephone: *Walks to orange mat* Gee, Keyboard. Thank you. Comet, please pick him next if Umbrella doesn't want him. Comet: Will do! ￼